Till Death do us Part
by WaitingForTheStars
Summary: Kairi is on a quest to find Sora, Sora is on a quest to find Riku, Riku is on a quest to find himself and trying to help a friend escape from her painful past. soraXkairi & rikuX? possible SoraX?, but not likely...
1. Last goodbye

(A/N) It really isn't THAT bad. Please R&R, it's my first fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/ places from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I do, in fact, own Diceandria Chamaigne Castellenetta Von Thibodeaux, Loki, and Ryou Dufresne. So don't sue me!!! On we go.  
  
****   
  
DESTINY ISLAND  
  
Kairi stood there on the beach, in a state of disbelief. Once again, everything had happened so fast, too fast. He had left, she was abandoned. It was just like before, only, at least, this time she was home and had her heart. She stood there like a statue as if waiting for Sora to suddenly fall down from the sky. It wasn't entirely farfetched, I mean, there was a good chance of it, right? If everyone had returned home, why couldn't Sora and Riku? Why didn't Riku just step to the other side of the door? Kairi had watched the whole thing. After Sora had defeated Ansem for the fourth time Kairi was transported there for some odd reason. If only they could go back in time and start over from the beginning. If only life had a reset button, Sora could have stayed, Kairi should have gone with him. There were so many things they could have done differently. But fate had its tricky ways of playing with them.  
The sky had begun to get brighter and Kairi realized that it wasn't a dream, that she wouldn't wake up at the beginning of it all, but rather at the end.  
"Kairi?" came a voice from behind her. It sounded like Sora, it had to have been. Kairi quickly threw herself around in excitement when her face was met with Tidus's. Disappointment washed over her.  
"You okay?" he asked considerably. Kairi looked behind him, at her island, her home. She shook her head; the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone. Tidus nodded. "Lets go home, you're probably tired." Tidus suggested. Kairi, hesitant to follow, wanted to wait here, in this spot forever. Eventually she got to sleep, she knew she had to go on with her life, but it hurt. It hurt too much. It was like she got a second chance, she got to reset it, but Sora and Riku were still out there, it wasn't fair to them. A deep, dreamless sleep took over her and she didn't wake up until 3:00 p.m. the next day.  
A playful laughter coming from outside awoke her. She tentatively sat up in her bed and stared out her window. It was just like the old days. Wakka was beating Selphie down with his ball and Tidus was practicing whacking things with his stick.  
"Maybe," Kairi said to herself. "It was all a dream." She suddenly pulled on her purple skirt and white tank top and ran outside to the beach. She sifted her surroundings with her eyes.  
"Good to see you're up and moving." Came Wakka's voice from behind Kairi. Kairi spun around.  
"Hmmm," she replied solemnly.  
"We all kind of figured you had drifted off into a coma." Laughed Wakka. Kairi nodded and looked over to the ocean. The waves formed at a steady pace lapping against the sandy shore. Everything seemed to be normal. Nothing was different, except for two things. Kairi walked away not wanting the conversation to turn to something she didn't want to talk about. She traveled over to the area where they had built the raft. The raft was still there. She stepped onto it seeing everything Sora had collected for her the day before everything had changed. The fish had died and the mushrooms had gone bad, but it was still there in its entirety. She let out a sad smile. Everything they had dreamed of became a reality; they wanted to see other worlds, didn't they? I guess no one ever thought about what could happen. How badly it could backfire. Well, it did. In her book, Kairi figured what is meant to be a mystery should stay that way. She wasn't a big risk taker, because every time she took a risk, she ended up hurting someone.  
Kairi walked back to the beach and walked over the bridge to the small island. She sat down on the poupu fruit tree. She imagined Sora and Riku sitting next to her, talking about their future. Everything seemed so distant now, in her memory. She would call to it, but it all seemed just out of her reach.  
Now her life was nothing. What was she to do? She had never been with out Riku or Sora to her knowledge and there was just nothing to occupy her time with. It was simply depressing. There was never a day spent without either of them, they were always coming up with some kind of interesting game to play. Now, when she is surrounded by more people than she ever was, she felt most alone.  
Then she remembered Sora's promise. She knew he'd be back. The only question was when? She couldn't wait a year, a month at the most. It seemed impossible. Just the thought of having to live with him only in her memory was terrifying. Something inside of her had died that day when she saw Sora float away with his arm outstretched to her. She couldn't look at him. The noticeable hurt in his eyes. Never had she seen him in so much pain, not even when he had twisted his knee when he fell playing soccer with her and Riku. He seemed to have been crying for days. But this was a different kind of pain, Kairi knew that. The pain of being separated from the only thing in life that brought you joy. Of course, saving the universe does kind of get your mind off of things. Kairi, on the other hand, was left to face the silent suffering of her torment alone. How could Sora be so selfish? So what if the worlds die, at least they'd be together. They'd die together. Sora could be dead right now, not having fulfilled his promise.  
Kairi stood up. She knew she had to stop thinking about it or she might develop the sudden urge to kill someone. She walked back to the beach, by now the sun was getting low in the sky and Kairi didn't want to watch it fade away or she would begin an endless cycle of tears. She went back home with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.  
"Kairi," Selphie began as she and Kairi sat in the back of a rowboat with Wakka and Tidus both rowing. Kairi nodded slowly, knowing somehow what Selphie was thinking about.  
"I haven't heard a word from you all day, are you alright?" Selphie questioned intently in her usual, rather chipper, tone.  
"I." Kairi began not wanting to lie, but not entirely wanting to tell the truth either.  
"Come on Kairi, I know something's up. You're usually so cheerful." Selphie urged. Kairi looked down into the dark water, rippling as she touched it with her hand. The boat suddenly hit shore when Wakka got up and began to tie it to the dock.  
A ball began to form in Kairi's throat. She had been good about crying about it so far, but she felt it coming.  
"Come on Kairi," Selphie said, as she and Tidus, too, got up and followed Wakka.  
"Don't tell me you have a walking problem now as well." Tidus laughed. Wakka whacked him in the arm. "Owe."  
"You guys, go ahead in." Wakka ordered to Tidus and Selphie. They walked away into the shadows and Wakka Sat down onto the dock facing the sunset. Kairi, too, faced the same way while in the boat, not wanting Wakka to see her cry.  
"It's been tough, huh?" Wakka questioned looking down onto Kairi's small form. She nodded slowly.  
"Hmmm," Wakka replied sadly searching for the right words. "Don't be mad at him, ok?" Wakka said knowing that she would.  
"How can I help it?" Kairi replied in a small, broken voice.  
Wakka sighed, "Look, I know it's tough now, but it will get better, I promise." Wakka smiled. "Just think about the good times."  
"There was nothing but good times when Sor." Kairi realized that she had not yet mentioned his name once, and she couldn't. It's amazing how one tiny word could bring so much pain. Wakka frowned and stepped down off the dock into the boat and sat next to Kairi. The tears began to come as Kairi feverishly tried to stop them.  
"All this crap that he's given me. Everything that he's ever done. I hate him for it!" Kairi shouted as the tears came uncontrollably now.  
"He's doing it all for you, ya know." Wakka tried to comfort. Kairi looked at him and he smiled as he looked back at her.  
"Why can't he just understand that all I want is him?" asked Kairi as Wakka wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her trembling body.  
"I just wanted everything to be normal again. I just want him to be here." Kairi's voice broke. "With me." she mumbled softly, not able to fight against the pain.  
Awhile passed of nothing but silence and the sound of Kairi's muffled cries. She eventually fell asleep and Wakka carried her to her room and set her down on her bed.  
"Don't worry Kairi, you'll be alright soon. Just give it time." Wakka smiled as he gently whipped Kairi's hair out of her face and set her blanket over her shivering body. "He'll be back." 


	2. different paths

A DARK WORLD  
  
Sora stumbled over an unseen pile of rocks and landed on top of Donald.  
"Hey, get off of me!" Donald exclaimed in his annoying nasal voice.  
"Sorry, I wasn't. Looking w-where I was going." Said Sora slowly hesitantly getting back up.  
"Duh, Sora, are you cryin'?" Goofy questioned in his concerned hick- like accent.  
"NO! Of course, N-Not." Sora exclaimed viciously whipping his eyes and sniffing his nose.  
"Nah, he probably just has a cold." Said Donald, suddenly annoyed at the both of them.  
"NO! I. ah. Let's just keep going." Said Sora as he began to walk again. This world was very cold. It was an unsettling cold that seemed to weigh you down. Sora was determined to keep moving. He grasped his key blade until it hurt just to see if he could still feel pain. Feeling something was better to succumbing to entire-body-numbness.  
"Sora." Said Donald not willing to move. "We should find a place to spend the night."  
Sora kept going as he pulled his hood over his head. "No, I need to find Riku, so I can go back to Kai." Sora stopped for a second to ponder and then kept walking. Donald and goofy chased after him and eventually caught up.  
"Duh, I really think we autta be finding a warm place ta stay." Goofy wavered. "Or you're goanna end up like a block a ice."  
"I don't care." Sora replied trying to fight against the raging wind. For every time he moved ahead one foot, the wind sent him back two feet. They walked in silence for about an hour or so. Donald and Goofy were just about to leave when Sora suddenly stopped.  
"What is it Sora?" Donald questioned looking straight ahead.  
"I, thought I heard something." said Sora looking around for a second and then sustained moving once more, afraid that if he stopped, he wouldn't be able to continue again.  
"Sora, I'm serious, look, there's icicles hanging off of your hair, and it isn't even raining! I think we'd better stop." Donald ordered.  
"No! I can't." said Sora, the cold was beginning to get to him and his eyes began to water. The tears burnt his frost bitten cheeks.  
Donald and Goofy stopped moving and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry Sora, but." Donald began.  
"We can't do this anymore, either we stop or, duh, you can just go on without us," said Goofy firmly.  
"Fine! I don't need you guys. I can do this myself." Sora replied. "You two just slow me down anyway."  
Donald and Goofy looked at each other in disappointment.  
"Well, goodbye Sora." Said Donald as they watched him disappear into the darkness.  
Sora didn't think twice about it, he just kept going. Now his watery eyes suddenly turned into painful tears. He pushed himself to keep going. He couldn't even see anything, blinded by tears and darkness. He needed to keep going, to find Riku. He had no idea where he was going or what he was even doing out there. Sora wandered blindly through the world and he felt the sheer cold take over his body. He couldn't feel anything now. He tried gripping his key blade for comfort but no pain came to him not even a little pressure. Nothing was there. The only pain he felt was gripping at his heart, yanking at it as if attempting to rip it out of him and break it up into a million tiny pieces. At least, he thought, he still felt that. But it wasn't at all a pleasant feeling. He had to survive this, to get back to Kairi, to keep his promise. He himself had no idea if he could keep his promise. Promises are only made to be broken, right? He only prayed that fate would be kind, just this once.  
Sora seemed to be wandering mindlessly in all directions; he couldn't stay in a straight line and kept stumbling over nothing. He eventually just collapsed finding no inner strength to carry him on. He tried to get up, but the only thing he could do was struggle. The key blade carried him back down it was too heavy for his completely numb fingers to grip. He lied on the ground, giving into everything, putting his life in the hands of destiny. There was nothing he could do. He tried to stay awake though, for he knew that if he fell asleep he might not wake up again. Sora was surrounded by darkness; he made out the slightest distinction of trees. There were no stars in the sky. It was hard to make the distinction between the sky and the ground. He could feel the wind seep right threw him as if he wasn't even there at all. Sleep began to take over him. A meaningless effort indeed. Fighting it was pointless; Sora didn't have the strength or the patients to stay awake any longer and gave into it just as a heavy snow began to blow over the world. 


	3. sweet sorrows

DESTINY ISLAND  
  
Kairi jolted up from her bed to the sound of screaming. She looked around; nothing seemed to be the matter. It must've been early morning because nobody else seemed to be awake. Kairi looked into everyone's rooms and saw that they were all asleep in their beds. The scream must've just been all in her head, in her dream perhaps.  
Kairi stumbled upon the room near the end of the hall; the door was closed and probably hadn't been touched in ages. A sign hung on the front of it that read, 'Sora's Room'. Kairi let out a small smile and stood there for a moment looking at it as she ran her fingers over its ancient surface. She slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door trying not to make too much noise. Kairi slowly stepped inside looking around as she went, trying not to miss anything. It was exactly how he left it, of course, a mess. His clothes scattered about. Kairi reached down to the floor and picked up a large wooden sword. She remembered how Sora used to go around, challenging the others to fights. He could easily beat Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. Riku, though, now he was a challenge. Of course Riku didn't currently stand the slightest bit of a chance now that Sora was this epic hero and all. Kairi sighed and put the sword back down and looked out the window over to the island. It looked too peaceful and untouched, the same, it looked like nothing had ever happened at all. Which was possible, maybe Sora was just in the bathroom or something and would be coming back into his room any minute now.  
"Kairi?" Kairi jumped and turned around in terror. Her eyes met Wakka's at the door. She fell silent, not like she was talking before or anything, but you know. "What are you doing in here? It's 3:00 in the morning." Wakka stated with an element of concern in his voice.  
"I. I couldn't sleep." Kairi responded blankly not quite sure why she was in here either. "But I could ask you the same question. Why are you in my house?"  
"Oh, Sora's mom said that I could stay for a little while. Um, to talk and stuff" Wakka responded rubbing his eyes.  
Kairi nodded slowly, her eyes were still pink from crying and her cheeks were soar. "I wont ask what you were talking about." Kairi responded lightly as she sat down onto Sora's bed slowly.  
"I'm worried about you. You need to get some sleep." Said Wakka as he followed Kairi into Sora's room.  
Kairi agreed but she knew she wouldn't be able to with the thought of Sora never leaving her mind. It was tough.  
"I can't talk to you anymore Kairi, you're depressing me. Please, just try to get some sleep tonight." Said Wakka as he slowly walked out of the room. "If you need me, I'll be on your couch." Kairi nodded solemnly and followed Wakka out with her eyes. After she knew he was gone she crept over to the door and closed it softly as she turned on the light and walked over to his bed once more, this time wrapping herself in the covers and taking in the sent of him. It hadn't faded at all. She slowly drifted into a sleep, this one thought, was not completely dreamless.  
  
Kairi slowly stepped into a large black room. It was the secret place of course she knew that, but it must have been night because it was completely dark. She stumbled over a root when she attempted to step forward and fell to the ground. Slowly she felt her way to the exit and tried to escape with out falling flat on her face again. Eventually she stumbled out as the sweet colours of the sunset, or sunrise, it could have been either, met her. Suddenly a familiar form popped up in front of her as she stumbled back a few inches. He looked at her and then smiled that famous smile of his. "Hey Kairi, what were you doing in there?" he questioned intently, the smile unable to fade from his face. Kairi was in awe, she couldn't find the words. Slowly she reached out to touch him, she was a bit hesitant and half expected her hand to go straight through his head. She was shocked when it stopped at the surface of his cheek. "Kairi. What are you doing?" Sora asked a bit confused, the smile now gone from his face. 'Could this be real?' Kairi asked herself as she pulled her hand back quickly. She then took Sora's hand in hers and traced his palm slowly with her fingers. He watched intently in a state of deep concentration, or confusion in the like. Kairi was very puzzled she drew her hand back at her side and stared at him, deep into his eyes as he stared back. "Kairi. huh, I don't" Sora began gently as Kairi abruptly enclosed her arms around his neck in a profound embrace. He hugged her back still in a state of uncertainty.  
"Sora. I-I thought I'd never see you again!" Kairi exclaimed as a ball began to form in her throat.  
"Why'd you think a thing like that.?" Sora questioned pulling away. He reached up to whip the tears from her face and smiled sweetly. Now Kairi looked confused but had a hard time showing it threw her tears.  
"Will you stay forever this time?" Kairi asked tenderly. Sora looked down for a second and then looked back up.  
"I love you," he said quietly. Kairi shook her head rapidly from side to side.  
"You have to remember Kairi." Sora began.  
"no." Kairi said, tears beginning to come again.  
"I will always be with you. Always." Said Sora as he began to walk back.  
"No!" Kairi called running up to him.  
"I'm sorry." Sora replied as he slowly turned around. Kairi touched his shoulder he turned around to face her again and took her hands in his own. Kairi was silent, her mouth open slightly, a torrent of tears rapidly surged down her cheeks. "You c-can't go." Kairi tried to force the words barely able to fight the ball in her throat. Sora leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm sorry Kairi." He repeated and began to walk away as he slowly faded into the darkness.  
Kairi stood there with a loss of words. "No." She muttered lightly. "No!" She quickly ran into the surf and turned around trying to find him. "NO!" she cried once more. Suddenly everything went black and Kairi awoke in the daylight of a bedroom, Sora's room. A mixture of sweat and tears poured down her face. She noticed she was still underneath the covers. She ripped the covers away from her and ran down the hallway passing Wakka, as he was brushing his teeth, on the way. Kairi swiftly ran outside and took a rowboat to the island as quickly as her arms could take her, the tears refused to end as she went. She finally got to the island and ran to the secret place.  
"He was here!" Kairi exclaimed turning around. Wakka was running after her quickly. "HE WAS HERE!" She shouted as her voice broke. Wakka ran up to her and took her in his arms. Her cries got louder as she fell into his embrace. Wakka hushed her as he, once again, gently rocked her back and fourth. "He was here," said Kairi one last time, quieter this instance, though.  
"It was a dream." Wakka tried to comfort.  
"No! He was real. I touched his face. I know he was real!" Kairi exclaimed through the tears. They both fell silent. Kairi gave into herself and fell onto Wakka resting her head on his shoulder. "He was," she said softly unable to speak any louder.  
"Let's just take it easy today. Alright kiddo?" Wakka questioned looking down onto Kairi. She nodded in agreement as he began to escort her home. Kairi was completely silent as they rowed back to her house; Wakka stared at her in a state of misunderstanding.  
"What time is it?" Kairi asked in a quiet, raspy voice.  
"Ten o'clock." Wakka responded as he stroked once more and gently set the paddles down onto the boat floor. He stood up and climbed onto the dock. "You coming?" Wakka questioned as Kairi looked out over the ocean, the light blue water sparkling out of control before her. Kairi shook her head no and continued to look out across the horizon.  
"Ok, I'll be in the shop if you need me." Kairi nodded slowly. She didn't quite understand why Wakka was doing all this. It's like he felt some kind of obligation to help her or something. Above all, at least it was nice. Kairi sighed loudly and Wakka began to walk away.  
By now all the tears were gone from Kairi's face, it was still mildly red underneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. Kairi didn't know what to think about, she, of course, couldn't help thinking about Sora and what he was doing right now, but she decided that she needed to get her mind off it. 'Hmm.' She thought to herself. 'Let's think about. Riku?' Then it hit her, what had happened to Riku. I mean, it was all her fault. If Kairi had never been taken in the first place, then Riku wouldn't have had to go and help her. The fact of the matter was that Riku chose the wrong side, and instead of saving Kairi, he was hurting himself in the act. And now thanks to her he was gone. And if Riku weren't gone then Sora wouldn't be gone either because, really, the only reason he left was to go find Riku. So in some bizarre way it all came back to it being her fault. Everything was her fault. If Kairi had never even come to Destiny Island in the first place Riku and Sora wouldn't have wanted to go off and see other worlds and if they hadn't wanted to then they would still be at home perfectly in one piece without Kairi there to mess it all up. Exactly. It was a lonely thought indeed. Suddenly Kairi stood up and got out of the boat. She settled into the warm water that rose just above her waist and began to swim. She floated on her back and let the tide take her out deep as she stared up at the sky into the sun. The rays not seeming to affect her, only causing her to squint slightly. She let her face get wet to wash away her tears. Her clothes were plastered to her body and making small pools on her stomach.  
Tidus and Selphie walked up onto the dock and watched as Kairi slowly drifted away.  
"Do you think she's broken?" Tidus asked Selphie turning to look her in the eye.  
"No, I think she just needs to feel free." Selphie replied in an airily tone.  
"Awe." Tidus nodded with his mouth open. "You think she misses Sora and Riku?" Tidus questioned.  
"Well, duh, what do you think." Selphie exclaimed. "Just don't mention their names around her. She's despairing and probably can't get her mind off of them anyway."  
"Oh, that's sad." Said Tidus. "Do you think there's anything we can do to help?"  
"Not unless you can magically pull Sora down from the sky. Besides, right now, she just needs to be alone. Wakka can help, he knows how it feels." Selphie replied sadly.  
"Yeah," Tidus agreed nodding and taking Selphie's wrist. "Come on, let's go." The two walked away leaving Kairi to herself once again. 


	4. A new destiny?

KINGDOM HEARTS  
  
Riku slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down on a dirt-like surface. He looked around him; all he could see was subtle light. He slowly tried to sit up but felt his arm give out.  
"Ahhh," He moaned as he took his arm in his hand Quickly and gripped it as tight as he could. He struggled to breath, he didn't feel right. "Where am I?" he questioned to himself as he looked around.  
"You're in Kingdom Hearts." Said a light, emotionless voice from somewhere behind him. He quickly jolted around to see a shady figure slowly approaching him. Riku tried inching back as best he could but couldn't manage to do it well.  
"Who are you?" he shouted, the noticeable element of fear in his broken voice.  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you." She said reaching her arm down to him. He took it with his free hand and she hoisted him up. He was a few inches taller than her, but all and all she wasn't that short.  
"I'm, ah, Diceandria Chamaigne Castellenetta Von Thibodeaux. But, you can call me Dicey." She said. "I saved your life."  
"I'm Riku." He responded suddenly unsure of himself. "So thanks for saving me, I guess."  
"Don't mention it." The two stood quiet for a few moments. Riku stared at her as she looked off into the unknown.  
"Where are we?" Riku asked at lass.  
"Don't you remember?" Dicey questioned turning her head around in confusion. Riku slowly shook his head. "Your friends closed the door and that, um, mouse king Mickey guy was killing the heartless and you were trying, but it's kind of hard with no weapon. I noticed all of this and began to help right after you were knocked out." Dicey explained.  
"Friends?" Riku questioned, "Sora?"  
"Short kid, lots a hair. goofy smile?" Dicey asked. Riku nodded. "There were to other guys and. A girl, off in the distance." Dicey said. "Yeah."  
"Kairi!?" Riku exclaimed. Dicey shrugged.  
"She had short red hair and was wearing a purple skirt." Said Dicey. Riku walked over to a nearby rock and sat down.  
"Wait," Riku began. "What were you doing in here?" Dicey looked at him as if he was an alien.  
"I was looking for the, um, key blade master." Dicey began. "I thought it was supposed to be you, but." Dicey shrugged and sat down next to Riku.  
"This whole thing is just so confusing." Said Riku looking at Dicey.  
"Tell me about it." Dicey agreed as she then fell silent. "I suppose now I have to go find the real master. That kid, what did you say his name was, Sora?" Dicey asked. Riku nodded. "Hmmm."  
"What happened to the heartless, and the mouse?" Riku questioned.  
"They all just left, King Mickey went with them." Said Dicey. "He told me that he needed to find someone and that I needed to stay with you." Said Dicey. "But I really don't know, I've been in here for days waiting for you to wake up. Thought you were dead really. But I had to stay, Mickey said to, besides, I had no way of leaving." Riku nodded as he began to understand.  
"Hmmm, look, it's really nice of you to wanna 'help' me and all, but this is something I just kind of need to do myself." Riku said as he began to get up. Dicey looked at him.  
"I'm not helping you, we both just happen to be looking for the same thing." Said Dicey. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just did it together?"  
"No." said Riku sternly. "Look, there is only one thing I care about, and that's finding Kairi. Sora could be freezing to death out there right this very moment for all I care!" Riku shouted.  
"But, I thought." Dicey began timidly.  
"Not everyone's destiny is to find the "key blade master" ok! I just want to go home and I can do it by myself!" Riku marched off to the large white doors far in front of him. Dicey fell silent as she watched him try to push them open with one arm. Dicey waited for a few moments and then walked over to him.  
"Those doors won't open, we have to find another way out." Said Dicey. Riku didn't stop.  
"You can find another way, I like this one." Said Riku through gritted teeth. Dicey shrugged and gave him a sly smile and began to walk off. Riku watched her as he tried to push with all his might. Dicey didn't look back once. Riku stopped trying and watched as she slowly began to fade away. He sighed one of his deep, meaningful sighs and began to run after her.  
"Dicey wait!" He called. He caught up to her and panted for a minute to try and catch his breath as Dicey ceased to stop or respond.  
"I'm sorry," he gasped as he walked by her side. She said nothing and Riku frowned. "You were right, I need to stay with you."  
"And how do I know you won't just run away after I get you out of here?" Dicey questioned refusing to look back at him. Riku stopped walking and took Dicey's arm in his left hand (The one that worked) and pulled her back.  
"Look, sometimes I say things I don't mean. I'm sorry." Said Riku sincerely. Dicey looked at him, he looked back hard. "I have a bad rage problem," he confessed.  
"Fine," she replied ripping her arm out of his hand knocking his right arm on the way.  
"God!" He gasped through gritted teeth as he grasped his right arm again.  
"Oh! I. err" Dicey struggled unsure of what to say. "Let me see it." She said reaching her hands out to his. He drew away.  
"No, I'm fine." He said sternly.  
Dicey removed his hands from his arm and studied it carefully. Dicey touched it lightly in certain places.  
"Owe! God what are you, trying to break it more!?" Riku exclaimed trying to draw his arm back.  
"I think you might've broken it, that there, doesn't look right." Said Dicey softly. She then gave Riku his arm back and carefully ripped off a section of her skirt and tied it in a circle.  
"Here," She said getting up onto her tip toes, placing it around his neck, and pulling his arm through it creating a sling. "That should help a little." Dicey began walking again as Riku steadily followed.  
"Thank you," he mumbled watching the ground as he stepped. 


	5. still alive

LOKI'S HOUSE  
  
The sweet smell of burning cinnamon and calomel tea filled the air. The fire in the fireplace sparked rapidly right in front of it laid Sora. He was still a bit wet and was lying, unconscious, in a puddle. He looked sweet and cute with his eyes drawn closed effortlessly and his eyebrows arched in an innocent way above them. He had an, otherwise, blank expression on his face. His mouth was drawn down in a frowning position, but he looked a whole lot warmer. A small girl with long black hair and dark, dark red eyes stepped into the room carrying a mug of tea. She gently placed it on a short table next to the boy and felt his forehead, lightly moving his long brown locks out of the way.  
"He's still freezing, I fear he has pneumonia." She said softly. The girl took a thick gray blanket off a nearby chair and wrapped it around his shivering body. The girl turned around to see a guy standing at the doorway.  
"Has he woken up yet?" the guy asked intently. The girl looked to Sora than back at the guy and gently shock her head, the look of sadness and concern was plastered on her face.  
"I just hope he makes it through." Said the guy, the girl nodded in agreement.  
"He will. he looks strong." Said the girl smiling as she brought the blanket up to cover his neck. She rubbed his back gently trying to warm him up. She then stood up and looked down upon him.  
"But I'm worried about him Ryou." She said walking over to the guy who was about the same height as her only he had brown hair and dark red eyes, they looked as though they could have been twins.  
"I know Loki. I know." said Ryou wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her away.  
Sora laid there shivering for awhile, a absolute sign of pneumonia, but there wasn't a hospital anywhere around here so Loki and Ryou didn't know what to do with him, they just prayed that nature would lead him to health. Loki had found him three days earlier buried in the snow. She was out searching for her cat when she came across a large black object jutting out of the snow covered ground. She tried pulling on it, but it was stuck in there good so she began digging and found that there was a hand grasping it, followed by an arm, then a body, two legs, a head, and a frozen, brown, bush. no, that was just his hair. Loki quickly realized that this boy was wearing shorts and a shirt sleeved shirt and happened to be unconscious so she hoisted him up and carried him home. Once there she took off his shoes and set him by the fire. It was quite curious, the large, black, key-like structure he was holding. She set that in the corner by the fireplace. He didn't make a peep for three straight days, just laid there, didn't move, just shivered. Slowly he got a little warmer and the icicles in his hair melted and his clothes became somewhat dry. He still seemed to be lying in a puddle of water, warm water though. Loki just sat there and watched him constantly, waiting, longing for him to wake up. She wanted him to be okay; if he died in her house she would probably die too. Ryou said that they just had to wait, and that answers would come in time. A man of few words, that Ryou. He's a bit confusing and very deep. Ryou and Loki (Dufresne) were both sixteen years old, a bit younger than Riku (who was currently seventeen), but not by much, and they were twins. They live in a small little house in the middle of nowhere. They have two cats named Meeko and Syphi. But other than that, they lived alone in this world, not sure of how they got there or where they had come from. They remember nothing from when they were little, only that they ended up here somehow, someway.  
Sora's eyes twitched as he slowly blinked them open in a haze. He couldn't move. He wasn't fully aware of where he was, or why. He didn't seem to care much. He shakily lodged himself up and sat shacking in front of a low coffee table. He looked around trying not to make a sound. It wasn't too hard though, it felt like his voice box was frozen and he wouldn't be able to make a noise if he tried. He pulled the blanket tighter around him. His face was pale white and his fingers had turned black with frostbite. He noticed that he was no longer wearing his shoes, gloves, or his short-sleeved sweater. It felt kind of odd in a sense. Loki slowly walked back into the room looking at the ground as she stepped forward. She stopped suddenly when she noticed Sora was staring at her.  
"Oh. Hey" Loki had a loss for words as she then stepped closer to Sora.  
"Um. I'm Loki." She said sitting down on the couch as Sora stared up at her like a mute child. "Oh yea, here, come sit on the couch. She helped Sora to stand as he stumbled over himself and sat down. Loki grabbed the tea that she had placed on the table earlier and handed it to him.  
"Here, drink this." She said softly handing it to Sora. He drank in slow sips. The steam of the large mug floated up into his eyes and burnt his cheeks. Sora gulped he couldn't hold up the mug as his fingers were about to fall off. Loki quickly took it from him and held it in her lap. Sora took a deep breath, not sure if he was ready to talk. His violent shivering had gone down a bit and was now mixed with a trembling, nervous kind of shudder.  
"Listen, you don't have to say anything. I know it's overwhelming for you right now." Said Loki kindly rubbing Sora's hand with hers, though it must have burnt a bit, he liked it. He stared at the other side of the room.  
"I'll just say, you are one strong guy. You were practically dead when I found you buried in the snow three nights ago." Said Loki. "It's amazing. Here," She said handing Sora the mug again, this time resting it on his lap. "It'll at least make your hands feel better." Sora wrapped his trembling fingers around it.  
"I'm Sora," he said a hoarse voice. "Um, thanks." He said. It sounded like he had a horrible case of laryngitis.  
Loki smiled as she got up and walked to the doorway and disappeared. Sora looked down into the tea. It rippled rapidly as his whole body shook. His fingers were chapped to an extreme degree and were bleeding, so were his feet. He didn't even want to see what his face looked like, his lips felt scabbed and his cheeks were burning. Some colour began to come back into his skin and his eyes began to open wider. He felt like crap and would give anything to be in a nice hot bath right about now. He rubbed his feet against each other in attempt to get them warm.  
Loki walked back into the room carrying with her a cuppish-bowl.  
"Here," she said handing it to Sora. "This should be easier to hold. Um don't ask what it is." Said Loki as she stood over him with a dishcloth in her hand. Sora took the bowl trading the mug back to Loki. He looked at it, then at her. She urged him on with a wave of her hand and a sheepish grin. He hesitantly rose the bowl up to his mouth took one sip and spit it out in front of him.  
"Oh, well what here you expecting? Apple juice?" Loki stated as she began mopping up the mess on Sora's shirt.  
"Oh. Well, here." She said taking the bowl from him and placing it on the coffee table. She took Sora's wrist and gently pulled him to his feet where he leaned his entire wait onto her arm. Loki brought him into the kitchen where she met Ryou.  
"Ryou. Can you?" Loki asked not needing to continue as Ryou nodded and went into the living room. Loki brought Sora down a small flight of stairs and into a bamboo bathhouse. She walked over to a four-foot deep Japanese bath and let the steaming water run into it. Loki let Sora sit on the edge of the counter next to it. She waited till it was full to the top and put some oils and bubble bath in it.  
She smiled, "There's some towels behind the door, if you want, there's some clothes in the closet, they're Ryou's. I'm sure they'll fit. Not much of a selection though, he wears the same thing everyday. Think you can handle it?" Loki asked. Sora was slowly regaining his strength and nodded slowly. "Ok, if you need me call, I'll be in the kitchen." Loki smiled as she stepped to the other side of the door and closed it tight. Sora looked longingly down at the warm water. He slowly took off his belt and necklace plus his other garments and slowly slipped himself into the water. It burnt at first contact with his frostbitten skin, but it felt a lot better. He sank to the bottom and closed his eyes gently. 


	6. guardian angels

DESTINY ISLAND  
  
Kairi had drifted so far out that she hadn't realized she could no longer touch the bottom. She had been floating in the water for about an hour with out realizing it. She forgot about living, and for the first time in days, she lost thought of Sora and Riku and all that had happened. For the first time, she felt like she was no one, just at peace. It was the best she had remembered feeling in a long time. It was now around noon and the tide was going out. Kairi slowly hit something that made her snap back to reality at once. There was a poupu fruit floating in the water. It must have just fallen off the tree because she was nowhere near the small island. She got off balance and gently swam to capture it in her hand. It was a soft, yellow, star shaped fruit with a few green leaves sprouting from the top. She remembered that Riku had once told her if you shared it with someone you really cared about then your destinies would become intertwined. Kairi didn't think much of it then, that Riku and Sora used to fight about who would share one with her, but now it was all clear. It was never apparent how much either of them felt about her. Both of them risking their lives for her, sure, then it becomes pretty obvious. But a poupu fruit? Kairi just thought it was a silly crush or something. The way she would look Sora directly in the eyes when they talked, and he would get all nervous and would start to look around aggressively to avoid eye contact.  
Kairi let the waves carry her to shore where she still held the poupu fruit in her hand. What to do know? She thought as she walked along the beach. She came across the entryway to the secret place and stared at it. She slowly turned her attention to it fully and began to advance to its entrance. She ducked down to avoid a mess of shrubbery above her. She followed the light filled tunnel to a small room with a wooden door at the end. She examined the walls, running her hand across their marked surfaces. She remembered how the three of them used to take rocks and draw things on the stone for fun when they were younger. Kairi smiled. Coming to the end of the room near the door the smile was quickly erased from her face. She knelt down slowly, placing the fruit on the ground. She ran her hand over a drawing she had done. It was when she and Sora where about seven, they had attempted to draw each other. They came out pretty good, considering their age. It was weird though, Kairi never remembered there being a poupu fruit between the two of them, Sora must have added it in. before he left. A tear came to Kairi's eye and it rolled down her cheek as she ran her hand over the textured surface. She smiled a solemn grin and let out a small giggle. She drew her eyebrows up.  
"Oh Sora, y-you were, in love with me." muttered Kairi as more of a question. She took a rock from her side and began scratching in something; she drew an alternate hand going from her face to Sora's offering a poupu fruit as well. She smiled deeply at her work and ran a hand down Sora's face. She leaned her head into the wall and closed her eyes as tears trickled down out of them leaving small wet marks over the already dripped on floor.  
"Ehem," came the sound of Wakka trying to get Kairi's attention from the doorway. Kairi jumped up and looked over at Wakka as he stood there.  
"I thought that you might have been hungry." Said Wakka holding out a small paper bag. Kairi shook her head.  
"No, I'm not. not right now." Wakka advanced into the room. Kairi slowly slinked up the wall in order to conceal it from Wakka. Wakka stopped once he knew what she was doing.  
"Um. Here, incase you get hungry later." He said as Kairi gently took the bag from him and smiled graciously. Wakka returned the smile and began to leave.  
"Thank you, Wakka." Said Kairi as she slowly sank back down to the ground and sat against the wall.  
"Any time Kairi." Wakka left just like that and Kairi opened the bag. That's when she realized that she hadn't eaten for about three days and was really hungry after all. Let alone hungry, she couldn't eat. There was an apple, a Twinkie, a chocolate bar, and a soda. Kairi smiled. Wakka was a junk-food fanatic. She slowly reached in and took out the apple. After taking about two bites she was satisfied and placed it back in the bag and placed the bag back on the ground next to the poupu fruit she realized how much time she had spent in there drawing, the light seemed dim. She must have been in there for a few hours at the least. She stood up and made her way out of the stone structure just as the beginning of the sunset began. The sky was lined with deep wine reds and purples. Kairi looked at it, the sun melting into the see, colours flowing together in perfect harmony. It was breathtaking. She slowly walked over to the dock where she noticed Wakka sitting there looking out over the horizon. Kairi walked down over to him and sat down next to him. She continued staring off into the distance as Wakka's gaze shifted to look at her.  
"What's your story Wakka?" Kairi questioned, as she slowly looked him back in the eye. He knew what she was talking about but questioned it anyway.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you hear, you're a mystery. You have a secret, I know that." Said Kairi. Wakka looked down into the water, it was completely calm, and nothing was disturbing it.  
He sighed loudly, "Well. Where I come from, I had no family, I had nothing really. I was alone. But there was this one girl, her name was Katie, my only friend, we were very close. And um, one day our worlds got separated and she was on the other side." Wakka said. "Now, I was without the only thing in life I knew I had, but I still survived. That's when I met Tidus and Selphie, they had been separated from their family's as well, and so we went on a journey, to find them."  
Kairi looked over at Wakka, "Did you ever find them?" she questioned softly.  
Wakka nodded, "Yea. but for them, it was too late. That part of the world was lost in a state of chaos, people ran around killing everyone they could find. Apparently they had found Katie before I had, because she was dead, everyone was dead. Tidus found his mom and sister and Selphie found her dad. It was as if I was the only one who didn't get something back. I hated everyone then and everything. That's when we all moved here, to Destiny Island." Said Wakka, noticeably trying to fight back tears.  
"I'm sorry,' said Kairi in a weak voice.  
"No, it was okay. I realized that no matter how lonely you think you are, you will always have someone to turn to. Even if you can't see them and they're not right in front of you. They're there, everywhere you look. I got over it eventually, moving here helped. I made new friends I moved on. I may never love anyone as much as I loved Katie, I still love her, but it's okay. Life is a gift; treasure it while you still can. That's what she always used to say to me." Said Wakka smiling up at the sky.  
"Do you, um, think she's up there?" Kairi asked feeling as though her question was stupid after she heard herself say it.  
"I do," Wakka nodded. "I think she protects me, like a guardian angel, or something." Kairi smiled.  
"I wish I had a guardian angel." Said Kairi.  
"You do," Wakka replied. "You do." 


	7. A friend in desguise

KINGDOM HEARTS  
  
Riku and Dicey had been walking for quiet some time now not seeming to get anywhere.  
"Well." Riku began. "How did you get here?"  
"I don't really know, I needed to get here and I just kind of. Appeared, I guess." Said Dicey.  
"Yea, well, find a way to get us out now because I am about to collapse." Riku complained.  
"Woo hoo, is big macho guy awl tiyowed ouwt?" Dicey laughed.  
"I think we've been here before, I remember that dark mass." said Riku pointing to a shady heap.  
"No we haven't, now come on." Said Dicey as she took Riku's hand and pulled him off.  
"No, you come on Dicey, I'm going to fall over!" Riku exclaimed. Dicey ran them both into a wall as she began to feel the wall with her palms.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Riku questioned dumbstruck.  
"Shhh." said Dicey as she continued down the surface as she came to a halt. She then muttered some words and a great blue flame outlined a large round door shape on the wall. Dicey stuck her hand through it as the darkness rippled around her wrist. Riku looked shocked. Dicey smiled and grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him over.  
"Come on!" Dicey urged as she tried to push Riku through.  
"No!" he said keeping strong hold on the wall with his left hand. "I like walking, I'm not tired!"  
Dicey gave it one good heave and he went flying through, she jumped in after him and found herself in a pile atop Riku.  
"I think you just broke my other arm." Riku muttered in a high voice. "I think you broke something else of mine while you were at it." Dicey sighed, stood up, and whipped viciously at herself. She reached her arm down for Riku to take hold of as she heaved him up. They both looked around the backdrop, Riku, with his mouth wide open, and Dicey with a large smile.  
  
"Must be home!" she said as she began to step forward. "Come on Riku, it won't kill you." She insisted waving to Riku to snap out of it. He shook his head and followed Dicey as she walked down the dusty, cobblestone road.  
"Where are we?" Riku asked looking around at the deep forests of large, dark trees and yellow eyes peeking through them.  
"This is my home. well, at least somewhat." Said Dicey as she continued. They eventually came along a structure that looked to be no other than an every day cave. Dicey stepped into its dark hollows as Riku hesitantly followed. It was nothing more than a set of long, stone stairs. Dicey took a piece of wood off the wall near her, took her hand and lit it on fire creating a handy torch. Dicey began to walk down the curving stairwell as Riku slowly followed behind. It was very narrow and Riku almost had to bend down to fit. They got to the end to find two large wooden doors intricately carved with vines. Dicey took hold of a chain around her neck and pulled it up, it was a small key. She shoved it into the keyhole under one of the doors' knobs and then opened the door. She stepped into a dark room and switched on a light switch to reveal what looked like, just a regular house. There was a mat at the entrance to put your shoes, a couch a chair and fireplace, a dining room with a low-to-the- ground table and purple cushions, large glass windows and a set of large glass doors leading outside to a large, underground hot spring, and another set of stairs that probably led up to bedrooms or something.  
"Come on in." Dicey smiled as she took off her shoes and walked over to the wall by the dining area and set the torch in a barrage holder. Riku closed the door and kept his shoes on.  
"This wouldn't happen to be any kind of joke, would it?" Riku questioned. Dicey looked confused.  
"Joke?" she asked.  
"Well, like, you aren't some evil sorceress who's trying to take over me. are you?" Riku questioned.  
"Ha, that's funny. Um, I'm going to go take a shower or something, feel free to do what you'd like." Said Dicey as she hung her cloak on a hanger by her shoes. Riku eyed her. She looked back. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Dicey questioned as her expression then turned serious as well.  
"Nothing." said Riku as he turned away. Dicey kept her eyes on him until she disappeared up the stairs. Riku listened as he heard her steps, doors shutting, and water turning on. He wondered why she didn't just do this to begin with. He thought they were supposed to be looking for Sora, not taking showers. Riku sighed and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything fulfilling to eat. The refrigerator was completely empty except for a bottle of root beer and some baking soda. Riku went back into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. How could he make himself at home? He didn't quite have a home. He looked down at his broken arm, as it sat there in the sling Dicey had made for him. He figured he had just fractured it because it didn't hurt as much anymore. In fact, it felt a good deal better, he still wasn't sure he'd be able to lift things with it, but that wasn't to big of a problem, he didn't usually lift things anyway. Except for his little sword thing, he wondered where it was. If he was going to go find Sora anytime soon, he'd need a weapon. Riku sighed and told himself it was best not to get caught up in that subject. He sat there for about ten minutes when Dicey came back down dressed in a long white skirt and a long-sleeved white top.  
"Um." She began as Riku eyed her suspiciously. "I figure it's best we stay here for a few days, wait for your arm to heal." Riku looked down at his arm again.  
"It feels fine," he responded in an off-tone. Dicey sighed and went to sit next to him. She took his arm once again, removing the sling from his neck.  
"I'm sure it's broken." She said taking something that she had placed by her thigh.  
"What's that?" Riku questioned nervously trying to inch away slightly, failing at his attempt. Dicey slipped it on over his wrist. It seemed to be a black splint. She pulled at a few strings on the side until they were exceedingly taut.  
"My god, does it have to cut off my circulation?" Riku questioned pulling his arm back and rubbing it with his other hand.  
"Well, it feels better now, doesn't it?" Dicey asked. It did in fact feel much better. "The more pressure you put on it, the less it'll hurt." Riku nodded and sat back.  
"So what exactly is there to do around here?" Riku questioned looking over at Dicey as she played with a small thread on her skirt.  
"I donno." She replied. "Whatever, I suppose." Riku nodded, he didn't exactly like doing nothing all day. It seemed boring and pointless.  
Dicey was wearing a pair of thick wool socks pulled up past her knees and thick, fingerless, gloves as well. Riku supposed she must have been cold, because she looked like she was ready to go outside in a snowstorm.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for the other to say something. Dicey then stood up and walked to the stairs once more and disappeared up them. She came back down moments later with a large brown trench coat. She threw it onto Riku's lap.  
"Here," she said. "Put this on." Riku questioned her with his eyes and after a period of time gave in and put it on. Dicey walked over to the door where her shoes were and put on a pair of long, dark brown combat boots. It took her a few moments to lace them up. She then opened a closet door by the area where Riku was standing and she pulled out a long, black sheath. She untied the top and slowly tore out a long-bladed sword. It seemed to have been made completely of steel with cloth wraps around the handle. Dicey looked at it contently and then threw it to Riku. He caught it with his left hand and gave Dicey a confused glare.  
"You might need it." she shrugged as she closed the door. She placed the empty sheath on the coffee table. Riku examined the blade and decided to go along with it. Dicey then walked over to the door and opened it after slipping something into her pocket that she took off the wall. Dicey let Riku go in front of her as she closed the door and locked it. They continued up the dark stone staircase and out into the dead of night. The only light was from the moon, though it was playing a game of hide and seek with the clouds, it would occasionally be brighter in some areas. Dicey led the way down the road.  
"Don't talk." Dicey whispered as she kept on close guard.  
"I wasn't intending to." Riku responded. "Why the hell are we doing this?"  
Dicey looked at him, "just wait. you'll see." She said quietly as they continued along.  
"I don't want to wait, I'm better off at your house sitting around doing nothing." He said.  
"No you're not. Ever since we met all I've gotten out of you is complaints. Now just come on and shut up!" Dicey exclaimed as Riku stopped walking.  
"Oh yea, it's all clear to me now. The only reason that you really need me is because in some twisted way you think I can help you find, 'the key blade master'." Riku snapped.  
Dicey fell quiet and continued on her way.  
"That's it! Isn't it! You just need someone to show you the way." Riku shouted. Dicey stopped moving turned around and stormed over to Riku where he was standing a few meters back. She got up in his face.  
"No, you have it all wrong." She said trying to act guiltless.  
"You know what, I don't think I do." He snappily replied.  
"Look Riku, if I only wanted you to get Sora why do you think I've been so nice to you?" Dicey wavered.  
"Nice! Ha, I've seen nicer heartless then you!" Riku laughed harshly.  
Dicey fell silent, more of a hurt silent then angry. "Well you know what, you can just go look for your little friend now then, but don't come crawling back to me if you get hurt, because I'm not helping you." Dicey exclaimed.  
"I don't need your help." Said Riku as he began to untie the splint on his wrist; he threw it onto the ground along with the cloak and the sword. "I don't need anyone." He said aggressively looking Dicey sharply in the eye.  
She nodded "fine," she said weakly.  
"Fine!" Riku said firmly and loudly. He turned around slowly and began to stride off the other way. Dicey watched him fade into the distance.  
She then realized that he wasn't just kidding, she gathered up all the stuff he'd dropped and ran after him.  
"Riku!" she shouted. She saw him walking slowly and she caught up. "Riku." she said lightly. He didn't answer, he just kept on walking. "Riku, please, think about this!" Dicey begged as she looked at his stone-cold face. He didn't show any sign of awareness as he just looked away and tried to walk faster.  
"You'll die out there. please don't go!" she pleaded, one last attempt. She set the stuff on the ground and walked in front of him to try and get him to stop. He tried dodging her but she moved with him.  
He sighed, "This is stupid, why would you care if I died!" Riku ordered. Dicey looked up into his eyes, her brow pulled down in interest. "Uh!" Riku sighed as he merely pushed Dicey out of the way. Dicey stood there for a moment and then took his arm.  
"Riku! Please! Listen to me, I care about you!" she exclaimed. Riku tried pulling his arm back but couldn't. He saw that Dicey was on the verge of crying and he just couldn't.  
"No you don't," he said emotionlessly as he gently drew away. And stood there for a couple of seconds. Tears began to come to Dicey's eyes and she leaned back against a nearby tree.  
"P-please don't leave. please," she said in a frightened tone. Riku turned around; picked up the stuff Dicey had put on the ground and handed them to her. "I want you to help me," said Dicey softly turning her head away from Riku's. Confusion washed over him.  
"You don't need my help," said Riku calmly. Dicey nodded feverishly.  
"Yes. I do," she insisted through the tears. Dicey looked down and closed her eyes. "I have a daughter." She said brokenly. Riku's eyes went wide and Dicey hesitated to continue. Dicey chocked as more tears came out. "She was captured by the heartless. and I-I didn't know how to get her back." Dicey continued taking another deep breath. "This guy came to me one day, he told me about this kid who had a key, and that he was the only person who could help me. So I-I went looking for him, and. I found you." Dicey choked again on her own tears.  
Riku nodded, now, in a less-than angry sense.  
"I." Dicey began again after whipping some tears from her face. "I think you can help me." Dicey said as she built up her strength and looked at Riku. "It's okay, I mean, if you don't want to, but I insist you let me help you, at least." Riku looked perplexed and tried as hard as he could to avoid eye contact with Dicey. He felt he had to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.  
"You don't have to say anything. You can leave, I don't care." Said Dicey as she began to take the rout back to her house. Riku stopped her and pulled her to the side.  
"I want to help you." Riku stated gently. Dicey nodded trying to show a smile, but couldn't muster the strength. Riku looked at her for a second, Dicey wasn't able to look back and then he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Riku mumbled into her hair. Dicey pulled her arms around Riku's stomach and cried as Riku held her tightly. 


	8. Why?

LOKI'S HOUSE  
  
Sora stayed in the tub for over an hour. He sat there concentrating on nothing, clearing his mind completely. His shivering greatly decreased and he was feeling a bit better. He didn't want to get out, because he knew that once he did he'd want to get back in. the foamy soap surrounded him filling him with a sense of peace. This beat running around in the cold any day. And that's when he remembered, Donald and Goofy. What had become of them? Where was his key blade? That made him storm out of the tub. He dried off in a frenzy and threw on a robe. He then opened the closet door next to the exit. It was filled with two piles of tan cargo pants, brown shirts and a row of black trench coats that lined the sides of the doors. He figured he'd skip the trench coat but after putting on the pants and short-sleeved shirt, he found himself to be quite cold. After a few moment of thought he pulled one out and put it on. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like he had just come from the matrix. Sora shrugged and took his belt and necklace and put them on. He slowly walked to the door and stepped up into the kitchen.  
"Feel better?" Loki asked as she slowly turned to look at Sora. She then had to pull her hand up to her mouth to avoid spitting her tea out everywhere. Her face lit up with joy.  
"Hey Ryou, looks like he might be your long lost triplet!" Loki gagged.  
"Well what do you know." Said Ryou as he continued reading his book. Sora slowly stepped up to the table. Loki handed him the bowl that he had, before, spit its contents out.  
"Try drinking it now, it will help." Said Loki inching it to Sora. He sat down next to her and chugged it all at once. "Here's some water, to get the taste out of your mouth," said Loki handing him a small glass. Sora drank it in a heartbeat and set the empty goblet back down.  
"Are you still cold?" Loki asked reaching up to feel Sora's forehead.  
"You feel kind of chilly," she said as she took the gray blanket up from under her and wrapped it around Sora's body.  
"I'm fine. I feel well again, thank you." Said Sora, his voice was less hoarse and he really did look a whole lot better. Loki smiled.  
"Good," she said. "Is there anything I can for you?" she asked. Sora shook his head, he really was fine. Loki nodded in return.  
"Oh, wait!" Sora exclaimed before Loki got up to leave. She nodded. "By any chance, did you find a big, black key?" Sora questioned at once.  
"Oh," Loki nodded. "I did, actually." Loki stepped over into the living room and picked up the key she had found and handed it back to Sora. Sora studied it, everything seemed to be fine.  
"Thank you," said Sora excitedly. He immediately jolted up.  
"Whoa, were do you think you're going?" Loki questioned. "Now come on." She insisted sitting him down on the couch. It's a blizzard out there, and just because you feel better doesn't mean you are better. You'll be staying here for a while ok?" Loki questioned. Sora looked down.  
"I can't wait that long." He said in a disappointed voice.  
"Why? Does death really appeal to you?" Loki asked timidly.  
"No, it's just, I'm looking for my friend. Ah, friends. I need to find them." Sora exclaimed.  
"Well not in this state you won't be. They can wait." Said Loki. Sora shook his head.  
"You see, my friend Riku got stuck in this place, Kingdom Hearts or something. I need to get him out. And then my other friends, Donald and Goofy, they left and I don't know where they are." Said Sora. "I need to find them."  
"And I'm sure, in some bizarre way, this all has to do with this key, huh?" Loki questioned. Sora nodded.  
"It's the heartless. they've taken over everything. They're gone now, but, they'll be back. It's this Ansem guy, he isn't dead." Sora explained. Loki understood.  
"I see, but I'm sure your friends are safe for now." Loki assured. Sora frowned and looked down at the key blade. "I know. I'm sorry," Loki stated patting Sora's knee.  
"Maybe they'll come looking for me," Sora suggested in attempt to bring his hopes up.  
"Maybe," said Loki with a small smile. "When you've regained your strength, you can go. But that might not be for a few weeks." Said Loki. "I don't want you to have another clash with death, because some people out there aren't that kind." Sora nodded, he understood. Loki stood up and looked down at Sora.  
"Would you like something to eat?" she questioned. Sora shook his head.  
"No, thank you." He said shyly. Loki walked away into the kitchen as Sora set the Key blade onto the floor.  
Sora watched the fire spark in the fireplace. It reminded him of when Kairi, Riku and him would sit in the beach at night by a fire they'd light and tell each other stories. Right now, Sora longed to see Kairi once again. He hadn't thought about her, surprisingly, much. He figured that she hated him, she was probably on the verge of killing herself she was so upset with him. She got angry at him a lot, Sora never seemed to do anything right. He was doing this for her, all of it. He just hoped that it wasn't hurting her more than it impressed her. He always tried the best he could, but this time he figured that he had gone above the best and went directly down to the worst. He knew Kairi wasn't happy right now, and the only thing that made Sora happy was to see Kairi happy. But in his heart, he felt the anger.  
He had told her that he'd come back one day, but he didn't know, now, if he could fulfill his promise because right now he felt like dying. His heart was broken, his head ached, and his pride was damaged the most. He didn't know if he would be able to face Donald and Goofy ever again, he didn't mean what he had said, he was just too determined to find Riku that he didn't want to give up. Now, every ounce of determination was drained from him and he just felt like curling up and going to sleep forever. Everything was hopeless now, nothing felt good anymore. Riku could have been dead for all he knew, he could have been dead. This could all be a dream, Sora thought. The subject was now permanently stuck in his mind and despite the attempts; he couldn't stop thinking about it. How it was his fault, he broke Kairi's heart too many times and he let Riku just stay on the other side of the door. He told Riku that he'd take care of Kairi. and what was he doing!? Struggling to take care of himself, let alone Kairi. Then Sora jolted up and ran into the kitchen.  
What is it?" Loki questioned.  
"Do you have a phone?" Sora asked urgently. Loki nodded and handed it to him from the counter behind her. Sora took it and tried dialing his home number. His face lit up as he placed the receiver up to his ear and heard it ringing.  
"Hello?" came a voice from the other line.  
"Hello, who is this?" Sora questioned.  
"Sora. I-is that?" Sora was silent when he heard the voice. it wasn't his mom's.  
"Kai.?" Sora began, but couldn't get out the words because a ball was beginning to form in his throat. "Ri?" he managed to force out.  
"Yea." said the voice as eagerly intense as his. Sora couldn't speak. "Sora is that you Sora?"  
"Kairi." Sora hissed under his breath.  
"Yea, we've established that that's my name, now tell me is this Sora?" Kairi began to get irritated.  
"yes," Sora stated. There was a long pause from the other end of the phone and Sora began to get nervous. "Hello?" he questioned.  
"Sora?" came a voice from the receiver, this one, though, was not Kairi's. "Sora?" it asked again, Sora couldn't speak when he suddenly felt himself jolt up.  
"What?" he questioned as he found himself in Loki's living room, still on the couch. Loki was looking over him. "What happened to the phone? Why am I here?" Sora questioned.  
"What phone?" Loki questioned. "Oh no, you fell asleep on the couch a few hours ago, it must have been a dream." Loki suggested sitting next to Sora.  
"Oh," Sora sighed disappointedly.  
"Don't give me that." said Loki elbowing him in the arm. Sora looked up at her with his blankest expression. "So, what do you want for dinner, you have to be hungry now." Sora shook his head. "Sora, you have to eat something. You'll never regain your strength. I can make you some toast?" Loki suggested. Sora shook his head again.  
"My stomach hurts." He said. Loki frowned.  
"I'll get you some tea," said Loki. Sora nodded assuming that she wouldn't stop until he had something to eat. "I'll be right back." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Just as Loki exited Ryou walked in. he sat in the chair opposite the couch. Sora pulled his legs up in an Indian style position, wedging his hands in between them in attempt to keep them warm.  
"Something's bugging you." Said Ryou simply. "I can see it in your eyes." Sora looked at him confused.  
"No, I'm fine." He assured. Ryou shook his head.  
"No, you're clearly depressed." Said Ryou completely confident in his ability to read people.  
Sora sighed and looked down.  
"You're heart is broken, huh?" Ryou questioned.  
"How'd you know?" Sora asked a little timid.  
"It's a guy thing. what you need is to forget about it." Said Ryou taking a long drag of coffee.  
"What if I don't want to forget about it? What if it's not over?" Sora questioned intently.  
"So you're telling me that you care about this girl more than you care about yourself, right?" Ryou asked already sure of the answer. Sora nodded slowly. "Then why did you leave her?" Sora shrugged.  
"I needed to find Riku." Said Sora. Ryou smiled.  
"Exactly, but I can tell you, your friend Riku is fine." Said Ryou. Sora's eyes went wide.  
"And how would you know a thing like that." Ryou shrugged.  
"I just do," he answered. "Now don't ask questions, all I can tell you is that Kairi will eventually have to move on, and so will you." Sora didn't take in those words too easily. "Trust me, you can't let it eat you up. You're practically submitting yourself to darkness and it will slowly eat away at you until there's nothing left. Just don't worry, they'll be fine." Ryou smiled.  
"Wait. how'd you know her name is Kairi?" Sora questioned uncertainly.  
"I donno, it's a nice name." Ryou smiled. "How old are you?" Ryou asked. It had been awhile before Sora had actually recalled, he supposed that he must have been at least fifteen by now.  
"What month is it?" Sora questioned.  
"April." Ryo responded. Sora's eyes went wide.  
"Fifteen," Sora replied confidently. Ryou nodded.  
"A bit young to be going around by yourself isn't it?" Ryou questioned "But I suppose you can't complain, me and Loki are only sixteen." Ryou said softly.  
"Really. You look a lot older." Sora gaped.  
"I have no idea whether to take that as a compliment or insult, so. thank you." Ryou responded. Loki then walked back in with two mugs of orange tea, placing one in Sora's gratefully, out-stretched hands and holding the other one in her lap as she sat down on the couch next to Sora. Sora hadn't noticed it before, but now it was clear that Loki looked no older than Riku, and was, in fact, younger than him now.  
"So," Sora began after taking a few sips. "Do you two live here all alone?" Sora questioned as he noticed a cat jump onto Ryou's lap and curling up into a ball.  
"Yea, kind of." Loki answered. "Unless you want to count Meeko and Syphi." Loki continued. "Our cats," she finished. Sora nodded. "If it wasn't for little Meeko running away," said Loki pointing a finger to the black and gold cat on Ryou's lap, "We would have never found you and." Loki was about to bring up the idea of death, but decided that it was the wrong path to take.  
"It came as quite a surprise when I found Loki coming home with a cat and a boy." Ryou stated. Loki nodded, Sora did too.  
"You know, that trench coat doesn't look that bad on you, does it Ryou?" Loki questioned looking over at Ryou. Ryou shrugged and continued reading his book. "I think it makes you look older, I'll bet you grow into it by the time you leave here." Smile Loki.  
"And that's supposed to mean. what, that you're gonna keep me here forever?" Sora questioned.  
"No, I just think it will, it's a bit big now and it'd be tough to go fight heartless in a coat that drags on the ground." Sora nodded, he supposed it would be rather difficult. "Besides, you're at that age where you seem to get taller in your sleep." Said Loki. Sora nodded, he did feel a little taller than before he ended up here. That, or he was just delirious.  
"Yea, you're probably right," Sora agreed as he took another long sip of his tea. 


	9. Creepy!

DESTINY ISLAND  
  
Here, the minutes seemed to pass like hours and the days, like weeks. It amazed Kairi that she survived her fist three days. She thought about it as she sat up in her bed the morning of her fourth day. She was beginning to realize what Wakka meant by telling her that the pain would subside, but her heart simply refused to mend. It was hopeless in her case; she knew her heart would never recover as long as Sora was away from her. She couldn't be happy when she didn't know where he was. She slowly got out of her bed and dressed herself; this time pulling on a sweater over her shirt and wearing a pair of sneakers with backs. She quickly ran out of her room, trying to be as silent as she could. Once she got outside she raced to one of the rowboats thinking no one was outside at this time to notice her. What she didn't know was that Wakka was sitting right outside his house throwing pebbles at a trashcan. He watched suspiciously as Kairi got into the boat and began to row. He slowly stood up and watched as he noticed it was beginning to rain. He quickly got in a boat and followed her to the island where he followed her as she ran to the other side of the beach through the small wooden shack. Kairi leaped down off the ravine as her hair whipped her back in the face. She raced to the small raft that Riku and Sora had helped her build and she tried pushing it into the water. Of course, the water just kind of flowed under it as the rain caused the tide to come in more. "Kairi! What do you think you're doing!?" Wakka demanded as he caught up to her, took hold of her arm, and pulled her over to the side. Their hair was matted down to each of their faces and their clothes were dripping rapidly as the rain fell down like bullets. "I need to Wakka, just let me go!" Kairi yelled trying to get away, but Wakka wouldn't let her. "No, you need to stay here." Said Wakka; afraid he might just loose another friend. "I need to go find him, I can't live with not knowing anymore!" Kairi cried. Kairi tried to pull away but Wakka just took hold of her other arm as well. "Look, the walls are up, there's no way you can get to other worlds!" Wakka wavered. Suddenly a shooting star broke up the madness, Kairi turned to watch it free-fall into the sea. Kairi turned to look at Wakka, giving him a 'now will you let me go' grin. "Fine, but I'm going with you!" Wakka demanded. "No, you have to stay here, I wouldn't trust it, and if you died it would be my fault!" Kairi ordered as the raft struggled to lift from under Kairi's foot. Wakka slowly let go of her. "And if you die, it'll be my fault!" Wakka exclaimed. "No! We'll just blame Sora!" Kairi smiled, saying Sora fluently for the first time in four days. Kairi slowly stepped up onto the raft. "I'll be back, my guardian angel will take care of me. right?" Kairi questioned. Wakka stared at her, "of course I will." Wakka said as Kairi smiled and slowly drifted away out to sea. "I can't believe I just let her do that." Said Wakka to himself. "I'm such an idiot!" Wakka stood there for a few more minutes, half expecting Kairi to swim back or for him to wake up. It was no dream, the raindrops hit him like large pebbles and he could fell them penetrating his heart. Kairi watched as her home slowly drifted out of view. Once she hit Open Ocean, though it was raining, it felt eerily calm. Kairi looked out around as water poured over her body and ran down her face, she was finally free, finally, on her way back home. For home is where the heart is, right? And Kairi's heart was forever with Sora. Kairi slowly began to warm up and feel better as she laid down onto the wet surface of the raft and closed her eyes. "I'm coming you two. I'm coming." Kairi whispered to the rain. 


	10. pointless happenings

DICEY'S HOUSE  
  
The rest of the night was almost completely silent. When they got back to the house Riku sat down on the couch and Dicey curled up in the chair on the opposite side of the room. They would occasionally stare at one another and then look away quickly when the other noticed; it was like a never- ending game of eye tag and it was starting to get on their last nerves. That's when Riku looked over at Dicey and her eyes seemed to be closed he figured she must have drifted off to sleep so Riku had declared himself victor when he just sat there and stared at her. It was amazing, he thought, someone no older than him had a child, he wondered how old she was, she didn't look any older than sixteen or seventeen. She looked so young and innocent, especially when she was asleep. Her legs curled up and pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped silkily around her shins and her cheek rested gently on her knees. Her soft brown hair swept into her face, barely covering the nape of her neck. It reminded Riku a lot of Kairi's hair, only a different colour completely. Riku sighed and decided that he'd turn off the lights and sleep on the couch. After finding a comfortable position he fell asleep in no time flat. He had no dreams and completely erased himself from existence, waking, only to find that he was all alone in the living room and that no noise was visible to his ears. It was completely silent. The only sound he heard was himself groaning as he slowly sat up, light from outside poured in through the windows in the kitchen, temporarily blinding him. He sat up to find his arm in sheer pain, noticing he had accidentally rolled on top of it in his sleep and twisted it the wrong way as he tried to hoist himself into a sitting position. He quickly grabbed the splint in front of him on the coffee table and attempted to put it on. He found the string difficult to work with, with his large clumsy hands but managed to get it on somewhat as good as Dicey had done the day before, but his wrist had swelled up so he couldn't pull it as tight. Dicey appeared coming down the stairs, slowing down once she noticed Riku was up and staring at her with a kind of 'guilty' stare like he had been doing something 'bad'. She was wearing nothing more than a skimpy little white halter top, cutting off just above her abdomen. And a bikini bottom that tied on the side edges. He figured, at least he prayed, that it was indeed a bathing suit. "I didn't think you'd be up," said Dicey at an obvious loss for words. "Um, would that be a good or bad thing in this case?" Riku questioned. "It's just fine. I'm going to be out there. I suppose you can come in if you want, I brought down an extra towel, incase you did." She said holding out a towel. Riku didn't move so she just placed it on the table in front of him. He didn't say anything so she just continued about her merry way. Riku watched as she slid one of the doors open and closed it again behind her. Riku watched as she set her towel down and slowly slipped herself into the steaming water. It looked oddly dark in there; one fact may have been that it was underground. Riku then decided that it was something to do so he took off his shirt and his the blue thing that went over his pants, zipped off the bottom half of his half zip-off cargos, picked up the towel and went outside. Dicey smiled when she saw him coming, she was glad he wasn't trying to avoid her, because that would be best achieved if he stayed inside. Riku slowly got in on the opposite side that Dicey was sitting on. That didn't bother her so much; she didn't blame him if he felt uncomfortable around her now, because even she felt uncomfortable around herself. They sat there for a long period of time where nothing was said; they just sat there in the uncomfortable atmosphere of each other's company. Suddenly, Dicey randomly splashed Riku. He looked at her as a smile began to rise on his lips. He splashed her back and instead of a little splash it drenched her entire head. She giggled and poured more water on him. Right about then was when it turned out into a full out battle. They got up close to each other and started knocking each other under the water and into the deeper area. Then, after Riku pushed her under, Dicey swam around him to his back and got up, about to attack just as Riku turned around and grabbed her wrists tightly to avoid being knocked over again. She looked up at him; her eyes were alive with excitement as the smile quickly faded from both of their faces. Both of them were a little out of breath, their hearts beating madly out of their chests Riku leaned in closer and placed her arms around his neck as he smoothly wrapped his around her waist. Dicey leaned in a little more they stared longingly into each others' eyes waiting for the next step, trying to find the words, there were none. Riku smoothly closed his eyes and the last remaining space between their lips was gone, embraced in a long, gentle kiss. Riku slowly inched her closer to the wall where he gradually pulled away. Dicey heaved for air as she looked to her side, a bit awe struck. Riku looked over and above her as, he too, fought for breath. Riku closed his eyes tightly waiting for the moment to pass. Dicey looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him as his eyes were closed and he was least expecting it. Dicey pushed him into the deep end where she couldn't touch the bottom and simply floated in his arms. Running her hands through his silver hair. Riku pulled away letting Dicey sink down a little. "I can't do this." Riku whispered letting himself float away from Dicey and towards the edge. She looked at him confused as he tried to dodge her gaze, not willing to make eye contact. She swam over to him and tried to get him to look at her. "I'm not trying to force you or anything, you're the one who started it." Dicey reminded. Riku closed his eyes again obviously hoping that if he couldn't see her then maybe she couldn't see him. "It's not you. ok? It's me." He said. "Famous last words." Dicey mumbled. He turned to look at her. "And I mean them," he said sharply, he pulled his body up so he could sit on the edge of the pool. She rested her head in her arms, carefully folded over one another, atop the rocky ground. "How old are you?" Riku questioned still trying to avoid eye contact. He shifted his gaze constantly from one thing to another. "Does it really matter?" Dicey questioned, obviously trying to hide something. Riku looked down at her. "Of course it matters, for all I know you could be ten years older than me!" Riku exclaimed. "Are you saying I look old?" Dicey demanded. "No," "Well, I'm not ten years older than you if that helps." Said Dicey in a meek, rather girly tone. Riku sighed. "Why can't you just tell me?" he questioned irritably. "Because I think you're better off not knowing." Said Dicey. Riku looked down at her. Now Dicey was the one trying to hide her eyes from him. He swiftly sunk down back into the steaming water. "Look, I'm sorry I asked." He said. "I'm eighteen." She replied in an extremely weak voice. Riku mouthed the word 'WOW' raising his eyebrows as he said it. Riku then faced her. "Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Riku questioned. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Dicey avoided him completely turning her head, cradled in her arms, away from him. "I thought you'd have probably thought I was a slut if I told you that." "Well now why would I?." Riku paused, suddenly realizing what she meant. "Well. no, it all depends on," Riku began. "She's four." Dicey replied mustering up some strength as she turned to look at him. "Hmmm. Jeeze," Riku couldn't find the right words. "See, you do! I didn't want to bring up this subject." Said Dicey as she turned around and tried to walk away but Riku took her small waist in his hands and pulled her up to him, resting her back against the front of his body. He ran his hands down her arms and placed his chin atop her head. "No, what's in your past doesn't matter now, I don't care." Said Riku as he closed his eyes once more as he began to rock back on forth. Riku ran his fingers around Dicey's as she stared blankly at the scenery in front of her. She then turned around while staying inside Riku's arms. He lowered his forehead down to hers and rested his gaze into her eyes, she tried to avoid them, piercing like the sea, bright teal. Dicey didn't like it when people looked directly into her eyes, especially at close range, she felt he could see right trough her and read her thoughts. She tried to pull away, but Riku wouldn't let go, holding her tighter the more she struggled. A sly smile formed across his lips as she gave in and granted him an equally intense stare. They engaged themselves in a long staring contest, neither of them wanting to blink for fear they'd miss something, that they'd loose the connection. In those few moments, they felt like they were one, spiritually connected to each other. They were so close to each other that it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. For those few minutes, Riku felt, for the first time in his life, completely pure, he could feel Dicey's energy flowing through him. Dicey cut off her gaze and looked down as she blinked. The smile left Riku for the fourth time today. Dicey leaned into him and tightly wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "What's wrong?" Riku asked looking down at her. "Nothing. I need to get out of here," she said as she pulled away from Riku and turned to look back at him. "I think the heat is affecting my mind." She said. Just before she turned to leave she noticed something fall to the ground over in the opposite corner of the pool. She looked over at Riku and he shrugged. They both swam over to look at it. By golly gee whiz, it was a poupu fruit. Riku's jaw dropped open as Dicey took it in her hands. Suddenly, Riku's mind flashed back to Destiny Island, it was him, throwing Sora a poupu. Sora questioned it and merely threw it into the water; the fruit was no match for his short attention span. Riku snapped back. "That's a-a poupu fruit," Riku muttered. Dicey nodded. "Yea," she responded as she pulled herself up and over the rim of the pool. "I know, my um. Someone used to tell me about these things. I remember he said that they would bind the destinies of the two who shared it." Said Dicey examining it as Riku sat up next to her. Riku gulped nervously. "Wait." he thought aloud looking over at Dicey. "Those things only grow in tropical places. don't they?" Riku questioned in confusion. Dicey smiled at him, "Like beaches, you suppose?" Dicey questioned slyly. She suddenly got up to her feet and helped pull Riku up with her. His question was not yet answered; Dicey seemed to be delaying it. "Come on!" she smiled chipperly as she dragged Riku through into the house. She closed the door and wrapped a long cloth around her waist and put on some sandals. Riku decided to man it barefoot as he slipped on a shirt and Dicey pulled him out into the stone chamber. She quickly locked the door behind her and ran up the steps into the sweet daylight. She then climbed up on top of the "cave", as Riku followed. They walked over the hill of rocks, eventually finding themselves atop a large, land jetty, slightly protruding into a large stripe of sand. no; it was a beach, an ocean. Riku's face lit up as Dicey smile at him in pleasure. Dicey quickly, and gracefully traipsed onto the beach as Riku slowly followed, looking around, taking in the smell of salt water once again. This was familiar territory for him. He felt like he was at home. They ran up into the surf, hesitant to let the ice-cold water drift above their ankles. Then Dicey turned her head to the horizon. The smile faded, wonder took over. "What is it?" Riku questioned looking at Dicey. His eyes followed her gaze and saw a dark mass of clouds in the far distance. You could see the rain coming down in sheets. Dicey looked at Riku, a bit frightened. "It's okay," he comforted. "It just looks like a mild storm." "It never rains here," said Dicey confused. "It never has." Riku looked at her, her eyes were full of fear. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Riku assured. Dicey nodded slowly. "I'll trust you," she responded circumspectly. Riku then laughed, trying to get their spirits again. She smiled shortly and elbowed his side. He staggered a few inches to his right and then he wrestled her to the ground. She let out a sheer giggle. She laid on her back with her knees bent above herself. Riku kneeled over her with am arm on either side of her abdomen. He smiled as his hair fell into her face. She smiled once more as he leaned into her and kissed her deeply. The surf splashed against her. She reached her arms up around Riku's neck, running her hands into his hair. She then sat up in sync with his movements. She pushed him to the ground and smiled as the water ran over his body, drowning his originally dry hair. She rested her stomach onto his and gently stroked his hair out of his face while tenderly massaging her lips against his. "Would. It at all. Make. a difference. if I told you. That you are the first girl. I've ever kissed." Riku questioned. "Funny. you seem. like you have. more experience." Dicey smiled. Riku smiled. "Good," he replied. Dicey giggled. They continued on for a few moments then Dicey pulled away. Riku looked profoundly disappointed. "I was about to hyperventilate, besides, you're breaking my jaw." Dicey smiled taking long, deep breaths. Riku was breathing heavily, she could feel his heart beating onto her own. Riku watched her as she looked out over the horizon, the storm seemed to be getting closer, but not by much. The sky had begun to turn crimson and gold. The sun sank behind the mountains to their left. It seemed to cast a golden aura outlining Dicey's frame. She looked even more beautiful in the light of the setting sun. Riku inched closer to her and pulled her into his lap resting his hands on hers. She contently began to play with them, weaving them through her own. She became bored of that and leaned back against Riku's shoulder as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "We'll go tomorrow," said Dicey unexpectedly. A look of confusion washed over Riku's face. "So soon?" he questioned. "And I was just starting to like it here." Riku smiled looking down at Dicey. "We can always come back." Dicey muttered softly. "I don't belong here," Riku replied. "I need to be some where out there. across the ocean, in the sky." Dicey smiled. "Wherever you go, I'll follow." She said gently playing, again, with his hands. "We'll go live on our own little island, far away from here. just you and me." Dicey frowned. Somehow she thought that Riku wasn't fully accepting the fact that she had a daughter. Riku noticed his mistake by Dicey's sudden change of mood. "And, um." Riku began but couldn't continue, luckily Dicey finished for him. "Erise," said Dicey in a small voice. Riku smiled, "And Erise." He whispered as he wove his arms tightly around Dicey's mid-section. A smile formed on her face as she sank closer into Riku. 


	11. no this is creepy!

OCEAN  
  
Kairi looked out across the water. The rain had subsided and the sun had begun to rise into the sky. She looked out across the clear blue ocean, nothing but shimmering teal sea was in sight. The small waves tumbled out across her forever. She felt like an insignificant speck in the midst of an entire universe of water. It was amazing, she was completely alone, but wasn't lonely at all. Kairi smiled as she gazed out ahead of her, ambitiously eager to find out what happens next. Kairi tore off her sweatshirt and placed it on the raft to dry. She was still wet from the rain, so she laid down on her back in the sun to dry off a little, Her feet gently gliding in the endless abyss below her. She was finally free, free of the heart wrench of waiting. She wasn't waiting anymore, she was helping Sora fulfill his promise, yea, that was it. She gently closed her eyes, letting sunlight wash over her, pure into her. As her eyes were closed, she lightly drifted off into a tranquil sleep. The raft carried on, undisturbed completely.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^DREAM^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kairi wandered aimlessly through a forest. It was nighttime, or so she thought. There was no sound it was completely silent. She approached what she thought to be a way out of the woods, but it wasn't. She was trapped and there was no way to escape. She stumbled over roots larger than herself, even the small trees seemed to be greatly enlarged. Everything was extraordinarily large causing her to feel so very small. She didn't understand it, any of it, everything was just too bizarre. She stumbled over another large root, only her balance gave way and she fell headlong onto the ground. She quickly tried to get up, but found that she couldn't, something was preventing her. She turned her head around to see someone approaching her. That's when she began to really struggle. She pulled herself away, but her legs didn't seem to work. She stared up at the shadowy figure in fright. She began shaking nervously. As suddenly, the picture became clear and Sora stepped out of the mist. But what the heck was he wearing? Kairi washed up a confused look. It wasn't Sora. was it? He was wearing a long black trench coat, but the hood was pulled up, up over his eyes so that she could barely see his face. He reached out his arm to her, but Kairi simply struggled to get away. A grin appeared on his face. He grabbed Kairi's arm and yanked her up. It was weird, it couldn't have been Sora, he was too tall. Suddenly Kairi noticed silver locks spilling out from underneath the hood. She looked up.  
"Riku?" she questioned as she slowly lifted up the hood revealing, who else, but Riku. Kairi's eyes went wide in with surprise and a little bit of fear.  
"Look Kairi. you shouldn't be in here." Came his voice, Riku's voice. Kairi smiled.  
"Riku," she repeated again reaching her hand up to touch his face. He grabbed it before she had a chance to touch it. Kairi looked confused and Riku's grip got tighter around her wrist. She tried pulling it away but her wouldn't let go.  
"Riku?" she questioned timidly. He smirked and grabbed on tighter. Kairi struggled. "Let go of me!" she shouted through gritted teeth, ripping her arm free of his grasp. Kairi turned around and began running.  
"She could hear the sound of Riku running after her. She quickly dodged behind a tree.  
"You can run Kairi, but you can't hide!" cam Riku's voice. Kairi looked to the other side of the tree she was hiding behind.  
"Hello, Kairi," said Riku, his voice was cold and unwelcoming. He had an unpleasant smirk on his face and a knife in his hand. Kairi stared at him as she backed into the tree, she was trapped, she couldn't run away this time. Riku held up the knife adjacent to Kairi's throat. Kairi's eyes went wide; she could feel tears coming to her eyes.  
"W-why are you doing this Riku?" Kairi questioned, pulling her chin up as he came closer with the dagger.  
"Don't you remember?" Riku questioned. Kairi shook her head slightly.  
"You chose Sora over me. Now your time has come, I'll make you wish that you had chosen me. Sora is a good for nothing bastard, you deserve better."  
"NO!" Kairi heard herself scream as she flung the knife out of Riku's hand. Riku glared at her, she glared back in equal rage. "Never, EVER call Sora that again, do you understand me!?" Kairi screamed getting up in Riku's face. Riku smirked as he drew his hand around Kairi's neck.  
"I can call him whatever I want, Kairi, you have no control over me." He said throwing Kairi against the tree behind her. He lifted her up by her neck until her feet where dangling off the ground, she was chocking; tears began to run down her face.  
"This isn't. you, Riku! I know. it's not," Kairi managed to get out threw small breathes of air.  
Riku's grasp tightened around Kairi's neck and she felt her breathes get shorter and shorter. Riku smiled, obviously pleased with himself. Kairi quickly shut her eyes tightly as everything turned black. The pressure on her neck disappeared and Kairi opened her eyes again to find that it was just a bad dream. She slowly sat up on the raft, the daylight still shining down on her. She fought for air as she whipped sweat off of her forehead. She out her hand up to her chest and felt her heart beating violently. She was still shaking in fear, knowing it was just a dream; it still frightened her that the thought was in her mind. Riku would never do that, would he? No. Kairi told herself, of course not. She slowly entered back into the realm of reality, noticing that the midday sun had passed behind a some clouds and a cool breeze rang threw her hair, it felt good, the heat must have been getting to her. Kairi then took in her surroundings, noticing that she must have been moving while she was sleeping because. there where unfamiliar land masses stretched out far in the distance that weren't even close to being visible before. Kairi sighed, she couldn't wait to be on land again, of course, and it would probably take another day or two to get there. She leaned against the sail pole on the middle of the raft and slowly took off her shoes. Her feet where sweating something awful, and it didn't help that her shoes still weren't dry from the previous night. Thankfully Kairi was pretty much 100% dry, she knew the night air would be cold and she wouldn't enjoy that very much if she was wet.  
"Soon." she told herself aloud. "I'll be with him soon."  
  
****  
  
(A/N) Few, finally it's over!!! I can breath again!!! Hmmm. It was kind of long, huh? I know but at least I broke it into chapters! I think. Okay, R&R, I want to see what you guys, my critics, think. Of course, you probably aren't reading this because you got bored in the middle of my story and just decided to leave and never come back. Maybe if I get some reviews I'll put up more, but if no one finishes this then, is there a point? No. Okay, so have fun with life!!! -W4TS ^_^  
  
NOTE: It's not over!!! Of course there's more. DUH! It may be awhile because my other story 'Just one more night' is my first priority right now. Go and read that one, it's really good ^_~ 


End file.
